Kohrak-Kal
Kohrak-Kal was the Bohrok-Kal of Sonics. History Early History Kohrak-Kal was at one point an Av-Matoran. He later transformed into a Kohrak. He, at a later time, along with the rest of the Bohrok-Kal, was exposed to a Mutagenic Substance, and was transformed by the substance. The transformation enabled Kohrak-Kal to think independently and speak, as well as granted it power over Sonics. He then went into a dormant sleep until he was awakened to free the Bahrag. Mata Nui Kohrak-Kal was awakened shortly after the defeat of the Bahrag Sisters at the hands of the Toa Mata. He began to search for the Bahrag with the rest of the Bohrok-Kal. Kohrak-Kal was responsible for stealing Tahu Nuva's Nuva Symbol, by flooding the Suva with sound, incapacitating the guards. The Toa Nuva later met with the Bohrok-Kal, and, despite the Bohrok-Kal not wanting to fight, the Toa Nuva engaged them anyway. However, they were easily defeated by the Kal's more advanced powers. Soon after, Lewa tried to sneak up on Kohrak-Kal, waiting for it to arrive at just the right spot so he could bear down upon it and steal it's Krana-Kal. As soon as it was near his location, Lewa swung toward it on a vine, but he was attacked by a wall of sound, which sent Lewa into a state of shock. Lehvak-Kal later summoned Kohrak-Kal and Gahlok-Kal to its location, after Lewa, Gali, and Kopaka merged into Wairuha Nuva. The Bohrok-Kal then merged into the Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Using its combined powers of the three Bohrok that formed it, it handily won the fight, defusing Wairuha and knocking out the Toa. When the Bohrok were moments away from completing their task, it was flooded with power from Kopaka Nuva's Nuva Symbol, triggered by Kopaka's connection to his Nuva Symbol. Kohrak-Kal lost control of his sonic abilities, which vibrated until he reached a frequency that caused his metallic body to fall apart. The Kohrak-Kal's Krana-Kal, however, was unaffected, and was able to escape destruction. .]] Personality and Traits Because its sonic powers were threatening and annoying to Kohrak-Kal's fellow Bohrok-Kal, it often worked alone. Powers and Equipment Kohrak-Kal carried two Sonic Shields. They enabled it to control and manipulate sonics. Appearances *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: The Coming of the Kal'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia Volume 2'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' - Non-canon appearance Set Information *Kohrak-Kal was released in 2003. *Kohrak-Kal's set number was 8575 and had 40 pieces. *Kohrak-Kal's Sonic Shield insignia was on its forehead too. *It contains a randomly picked Pearl Krana-Kal. Trivia *Gali considered it to be the worst of the Bohrok-Kal. *When Kohrak-Kal is destroyed in the Online Animation, it is wearing a Vu-Kal; in the comic, it is wearing a Su-Kal. Kohrak-kal-vu.png|Online Animation Version Kohrak-kal-su.png|Comics Version fi:Kohrak-Kal Category:Bohrok Category:Bohrok-Kal Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:2003 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Sonics